


Cabin Fever

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

If Eren had only been wearing his hood as Levi had instructed, perhaps this would not have happened.

They’d been out in town shopping and had gone into a pub for a meal, who knew some higher ups would be eating in such a shabby place as they’d chosen? Eren had lowered his hood since they’d been about to eat, and while it didn’t look odd in this sort of place to keep your hood up, maybe as they are soldiers they stood out a lot more than Levi had intended.

Levi hadn’t noticed what they were but he had noticed their looks, their stares, they’d recognized Eren.

He’d only come to know who they had to be from their murmurs, their laughter, their judging hateful scorn.

If only Eren had kept wearing his hood up.

He had all day in the market. Levi kept having to remind him to stick close to him, to not stray too far, it got to the point where Eren was even too close, on his heels, only wishing to abide his orders- speaking normally not a whisper as one might think with how closely Levi leaned in to hear what Eren had to say, and Eren leaning forward as well. Both blaming the hood for not being able to hear the other. Levi was fine with that, that way Eren minded to stay close and no one saw him. Only then, Levi could see how Eren’s eyes lit up on seeing a familiar food he’d eaten as a kid, how fond he was of a certain kind of apple, how pretty the flowers for sale were, what sort of interesting tools were being sold, the abundance of the market, of human activity he hasn’t been able to be in since becoming what he was- is now-

If only Eren had not taken his hood down.

Then they would not have seen this opportunity.

They’d rise as if to leave, just as Levi and Eren had been waiting for their food. They would return to HQ after this. Eren had been a little flustered that Corporal Levi was going to treat him to a meal, but Levi figured it be too much of a hassle for a split bill coming in here together and while their pay is shit, he did make more. Eren is under his care, his watch, so this one time thing wasn’t all a big deal. He’d convinced Eren of that and Eren had settled down and abided by his wishes, though he looked like he wished to say more (he always looks like he wishes to say more).

He’d been sipping on what drink had been brought (some pissworthy ale Levi isn’t sure is either their thing) brow furrowed in distaste when they’d walked over. The exit is on the way past Levi and Eren’s table, but they could have passed a different table, tables that’d been closer to theirs. They were loud and rowdy, to hide what action one of them intended to take.

Levi wasn’t sure if it was because some of them were a little drunk or just stupid, he hadn’t thought past who they could be further from the base idea he’d formed, only that they knew, had known all this while- who- what Eren is.

Levi had been sitting across from Eren but he’d gotten to his feet even before he’d seen the knife.

He’d sensed it, their intent, thick and rancid. Eren must have sensed it too with how big his eyes had gotten, an alerted stare that he was doing everything in his power not to glance back with. He’d felt the tip of the blade at the back of his neck- a few seconds.

Before it is gone, Corporal Levi gone from his chair.

There’s a distinct crack, like a bone breaking, as Levi disarms the offender of the knife; it clatters far across the floor. Levi is not done. It is all in one motion the knife is gone, the wrist is indeed broken, a knee to the gut as the man no longer with a knife falls to his knees and Levi kicks him hard in the chest- a thick sound is heard, something else is broken, and there’s blood on the ground and barely managing to rise from this man’s throat- more blood, as he coughs, chokes on it, as Levi slams his foot onto the man’s throat.

His arms dangle at his sides, his hands are empty and all the more a ready threat, as Levi asks, voice controlled in its fury, terrifying- as he faces them-

“Care to tell me, the rest of you who are fortunate to still be able to talk- just what the hell you thought you were doing?”

Some of them had ran already, another of them has pissed themselves.

So the boldest of this group had been only this fucker then.

Levi grinds his foot down, glancing in disgust as his boot is smeared with blood and the meager grip of fingers trying to pry him off.

“Well? Hurry it up now, or do you want your friend to die for daring attempted assassination of military personnel?”

Eren had risen from his seat and has gone to pick up the knife that’d been held at his neck, he’s looking at the blade, sharp but not sharp enough to cut by touch alone.

The less bolder are all running off now as Eren looks over to them, waiting for an answer the two of them already know.

Levi almost scoffs watching them run, the pub owner and the waitress are looking nervous by the counter, most of the customers too, some of them not so much, this sorta thing happens a lot, but it’s more complicated for who they are. Levi hates to have made a mess but- he turns to look at the pub owner who gives him a knowing nod, Levi nods back.

Levi turns to look at Eren, whose eyes are bright as he clutches the handle of the knife, had this been a different place, a different circumstance of similarity- had they both been and are- within the dark of the underground- then at this time Levi would have told Eren to finish the job.

For a moment Levi shudders.

But they are soldiers.

And he has long left that place though it scarce leaves him.

“Let’s go.”

He dare not say Eren’s name here though it rests on the tip of his tongue; that radiant gaze snaps to attention, and fades as the scent of blood does as they leave.

The attacker choking and spitting for air, as he’s spared not another look, he says something that Levi does not catch. Something along the usual lines of what’s said when a job isn’t finished- how they won’t get away with this- 

Eren is still looking at the knife as they are riding their horses back to headquarters, a slowed trot as they grow closer and evening made the sky tinged orange and red.

“You should keep it,” Levi had slowed his horse to fall back aside Eren’s to speak, “you like knives don’t you?”

Eren had looked up in alarm, he wasn’t supposed to carry a weapon on his person.

But since the Corporal had said it, and still hasn’t confiscated the knife- Eren keeps it as he’s told.

\--

Levi doesn’t find out who the attacker had been until Commander Erwin had followed him up on it. Levi had reported to him what happened in the market that day and Erwin had seemed scarcely troubled by it. His concern was not the actions Levi had taken… that he didn’t bother to hide the details of- but rather the who could it have been that Levi hadn’t bothered entirely over, too concerned on the knowing why of it.

After that Levi is even stricter over Eren keeping his hood up, though they don’t go out into town since then.

The next time they go out from headquarters is to attend some sort of conference Corporal Levi “can’t decline”. Commander Erwin’s orders.

It’s by that that he learns that who Erwin had warned him about. Important but not too important, that higher up had been some lower nobility. Erwin had wanted him more than participate in the conference, figure out just how threatening this so called assassin was going to be and what sort of pain in the ass he’d be. They’d seen each other, during the conference that was just a bunch of talking Levi didn’t care for (he didn’t like speaking to people he couldn’t consider comrades) but the soon determined not a threat had scurried off frightened as soon as their gazes met and hadn’t been seen for the rest of the conference.

The conference is to be continued the next day in the morning to Levi’s displeasure. They’d traveled all the way to the conference’s meeting place in the mountains. Some fort. This is a stupid meeting place, and during the dead of winter. If this place and this time had been chosen just as an elaborate way of payback, all strings pulled, Levi wouldn’t be surprised. He’s not surprised at all. They’d both been told to go but not enough seats had been prepared. There’d been no seat for Eren and for the whole while of the conference he’d stood behind Corporal Levi’s chair diligently, even after hours of travel.

He doesn’t look at all weary until they head out to the cabin they’ve been assigned to for the night.

Levi knows with further certainty this is a deliberate snub. This bullshit was always being pulled towards the Survey Corps, and after that incident in the pub… Levi thinks it over, their cabin is more run down, and farther away from the other cabins the other guests are staying in. Most likely servants had stayed in it when the fort was still active and used for some noble’s whims.

Levi is only a little relieved it’s not as dirty inside as he thought it’d be, but the chimney definitely is in need of cleaning, and therefore cannot be used unless they want to suffocate tonight.

They might freeze, Levi jokes internally to himself, as they step into the cabin, trailing snow in, shaking it from their boots and hoods. Eren closes the door behind them. A frown on his face as he looks around, frown deepening as he sees things that will certainly be a cause of displeasure to the Corporal.

Levi sets the lantern he’d brought on the table. 

Levi knows it must be revenge for him kicking the shit out of that dumbass noble who’d tried to lay a hand on Eren. This cabin. The fireplace can’t be used, this chair and table worn from decay, the remote location, the weather- but most of all- what gives it away is- the bed.

There’s one bed, small and barely enough space for one grown person.

This is the biggest insult.

Only one bed had been provided because they expect him to allow Eren to sleep on the floor.

Because Eren isn’t human.

Not only had they not prepared a seat for him they hadn’t bothered to prepare a bed either.

Eren almost jumps in alarm as Levi suddenly pulls out that chair from the table and sits down heavily upon it, arms folded. He crosses his legs. There’s a simple solution to all this.

“Eren.”

Eren looks over to him, having placed their bags by the bed.

“I will take the watch, you go on and sleep for now.”

Levi can tell from the surprised look on Eren’s face, suddenly pensive- that he is going to object. Annoying.

“Corporal Levi! Please let me have the watch and you sleep first, it’s been a long journey here-”

“All the more reason for you to get some sleep. Or are you saying you’re a more seasoned soldier than me, Eren?”

Eren is biting at his lower lip, reddening it, his cheeks a similar shade from the cold. He gives a sigh, his breath trailing out.

“…that is not what I was saying at all sir.”

Levi won’t budge from the matter.

“Brats should just go to bed when they are told. Plus, I don’t trust you to take up the watch without any rest first. I know how deeply you sleep, once you’re out you’re out, and there’s no waking you unless you wanna wake.”

Eren’s face is red but not just from the cold.

“Understood. But please wake me when you feel the need to sleep, Corporal.”

At that Eren sits upon the bed, removing his boots before finally lowering the hood of the winter coats they’d donned for these weather conditions. He stands up from the bed again to remove that coat, shivering all the while. Levi almost tells him it’d be better to leave it on since it’s so cold. But realises Eren is taking it off because he doesn’t want to dampen the bed with what snow has melted. Since Levi has to sleep in the bed at some point too.

Eren removes his gloves, the coat of his uniform-

Levi had said he’d take up the watch, but with how the storm they’d come in from had been, it’d be amazing come morning if they aren’t snowed into this shithole. If anyone came to try to assassinate Eren again they’d have a hard time not freezing to death in the rapidly falling night.

It really would have been better if Eren had kept his coat on.

He’s shivering beneath the cold layers of unused blankets. Turning about frequently as he tries to get comfortable. When it seems he will not, cannot sleep, Levi becomes irritable.

“What the fuck? Just sleep already Eren, morning will come at this rate and no one will get any sleep.”

Eren is looking over the top of the blankets at Levi, hesitant, wanting to apologise.

He doesn’t say anything though, for once; he’d had a hard time speaking to him, Levi has noticed. Since that time in the pub. Levi knows it’s because Eren wants to thank him for that time but doesn’t know how to go about it. Eren doesn’t seem the type to not be able to thank someone for something he thinks deserves gratitude, so it’s just because it’s who Levi is that’s causing Eren to falter. That is Levi’s impression. He doesn’t like it. He’s hard to talk to, he’s aware of that but he doesn’t want Eren to feel that way.

If Eren wants to thank him he should just hurry up and get it done. Not worry too much on shit like if the words will be enough or not.

(Though Levi thinks of a hundred different other ways Eren could thank him, without using words, some of which Eren might not all deem as pleasant. Levi feeling much otherwise.)

“Don’t be afraid to sleep Eren.”

Eren is peeking over the blankets to look at him once more, hearing his voice.

Levi uncrosses his arms, leaning on the table, an elbow propped there. A motion as if Levi is trying to lean closer to Eren as he typically does should Eren have donned the hood of his mantle.

“I will watch over you.”

He’s said such a thing not just to assure Eren but also to drag out those words Eren has been struggling with.

It’s almost muffled with all the blankets but he hears it- giving a nod, when Eren tells him thank you. Eren renews his efforts to try to sleep. Not usually a difficult task for him.

Levi doesn’t bother with the lantern they’d brought as the light from the window darkens to night, until he’s sure Eren has fallen asleep. Lighting it up, he sets it on a weak flame, so the light is dim. Eren has turned his back to him.

Levi turns his gaze away from Eren finally. Trying to hear anything other than the wind outside. 

He lowers the hood of his coat and stands up. Walking a little bit might warm him. It’s damnably cold. He does a routine workout, that’s not much noise (push ups, sit ups) before walking around the room some more. He hates dark, cramped places.

He’d lived most of his life in a hole.

This cabin is hell.

Especially so when he stops hearing the wind, the thudding of his heart can’t be from that meager bout of exercise- it’s Eren’s soft breathing that’s filling his ears. Eren is deeply sleeping finally. He’s moved a little in his sleep but his back is still to Levi from where he once sat. As such, the blankets have moved a bit and no longer cover him as he had them (up to his ears) but are almost at his hip.

Levi walks over and leaning forward, moves to grab the blankets and pull them up.

Before he does so.

The back of Eren’s neck is bare.

Levi feels himself swallow, his heart beats more rapid than Eren’s gentle breathing.

He should pull the blankets up so Eren won’t be cold, and he won’t be tempted with this sight any longer.

There’d been another solution to all this that he had not allowed considered. They could have shared the bed. They would have to be pressed tightly against the other to accomplish such a feat, but then it’d be warm. 

Levi removes the gloves from his hands.

Levi’s gaze lowers from the nape of Eren’s exposed neck, down his back, the blankets tightly wound over him, and the contours of his body in a bid for heat. Levi feels himself sit on the bed, a hand near Eren’s body, feeling what heat seeps from there, where his body lays.

Levi pulls up the blankets but not to where Eren had had it. He doesn’t cover the back of Eren’s neck. He should, Eren must be feeling chill with it bare like that… 

Levi leans forward and presses his lips to it, his mouth is warmer than his fingers he soon learns, drawing back to skim his fingers against where he’d kissed-

Eren wakes.

There’s a knife at his throat as Eren pins him against the bedding, those eyes of before bright and on him. Scorching and promising of violence, should he be a threat. Murderous and angry, vowing that nothing more will be taken from him. Eren has coveted Levi’s breath.

Then-

“Corporal Levi?”

“Who else is in this room with you Eren?”

Eren stumbles about his words.

“Well… I thought… when I felt a hand at my neck… and you said to be careful… and you even let me keep this knife because… I forgot…”

Eren’s demeanor of before, so bloodthirsty, is awash with confusion. 

“You forgot where you are and that I am with you? Did I not protect you before? Did I not say I would watch you tonight?”

Levi can feel Eren’s body atop of him, having eased at identifying him, tense up again at his words.

“That is so… sir.”

Then realising he still has a knife at Levi’s throat, Eren hastily draws it back and lets it fall to the floor. He must have hid it under the pillow during all that tossing and turning. Levi is torn between pleased that Eren had kept the knife to protect himself as been Levi’s intention and irritated he’d felt the need to arm himself with it even though Levi is here.

(Or maybe because Levi is here he’d felt the need.)

Then why had he discarded the knife?

Levi is glaring at Eren who has looked away from him, frowning. Eren had let up from pinning him down with his hands and arms and as such is currently clenching his hands together worriedly. In such a shift of weight- he's sat down more heavily against Levi’s crotch. Eren is also using his legs to hold his so called attacker in place. Levi isn’t sure what to think of this method of holding down your enemy by straddling their hips-

That’s a lie.

He knows exactly what he thinks of it as he feels his cock harden, looking at Eren’s newly flushed and ashamed face, gaze trailing down his body. Eren’s nipples are poking out from beneath the fabric of his thin shirt on account of the cold, his thighs indeed still clamped tightly about Levi’s hips. Levi wants to touch Eren’s hips. While Eren might become cold no longer beneath the blankets of the bed he’d warmed, Levi’s temperature rises as he continues to feel and see Eren above him.

He suddenly feels the need to take his coat off, to take it all off, to take Eren’s clothes off. The choice he didn’t allow himself to consider, becoming more appealing by the minute as Eren continues to sit upon him looking distraught.

Levi brings a hand up to Eren’s arm, gripping tightly, feeling how cold Eren is, feeling him shiver. Levi lets himself think of all the ways he could warm Eren up. 

Eren pries Levi’s hand from his arm and placing it between his hands, rubs at it, warming it, brings it up to his lips, blowing his breath on the fingers. Levi’s other hand tightens against the sheets over the mattress.

“Your hand is still very cold, why did you take your gloves off Corporal Levi?”

Eren’s lips are close enough to his fingers, all he need is reach with them and he’d be able to touch Eren’s mouth. How soft it looks, how warm, how inviting. Levi pulls his hand from Eren’s grasp and starts to sit up. Eren finally releasing his hold around his hips, sits back onto the bed as Levi, draws his legs over the bed and starts to remove his boots. Then his coat.

Eren looks at Levi as the Corporal starts to speak.

“I want to sleep-”

Eren starts to move off the bed, thinking it’s Corporal Levi’s turn.

“-with you Eren.”

Before Eren can move completely off the bed Levi has drawn him to him, settling him against his lap he feels Eren shudder as he seats Eren against his growing erection. So he had been aware of it the first time- Levi presses his mouth against the back of Eren’s neck and kissing there, inhaling the scent of Eren’s hair and the slight sweat that’s started to run down it- Levi snakes his hands beneath Eren’s shirt. He feels Eren shiver from his cold fingers as he feels him up, caressing his ribs and stomach before drawing them up to Eren’s chest to cup at his flat breasts and pinch at his nipples.

He feels Eren’s hands clasp over his wrists, coming up under the worn fabric, his breathing turn harsh and clipped, unlike before in slumber. Levi steals that breath as Eren had his, as he leans over Eren’s shoulder, Eren’s face turning to his- they kiss. Messily, their breath seen in the cold air as Levi pushes his tongue into Eren’s mouth and Eren’s tongue meets his. Eren is moaning softly into his mouth as Levi gropes and twists at his nipples as he kisses him. Many times Eren tries to pull back to speak, but Levi won’t let him. Eren’s mouth is hot and soft, his little pants and sighs, cute.

When he finally manages to speak, lower lip looking bruised from how hard Levi has been biting at it-

“What are you saying, Corporal Levi? You’re acting weird… the bed… there isn’t enough room on the bed…”

“I’ll make it fit.”

“What if… what if someone comes?”

“The only people who are going to come tonight is you and me, Eren-”

“Sir! Please! Be a little more serious about this- if you want the bed then-”

Levi has dragged Eren back onto the bed and is pushing him onto his knees against the mattress. Eren is clutching at the pillow, trying to hide his flushed face as Levi starts to pull down his trousers and take them off of him.

Levi’s voice is a little rougher than he intends but it gets the reaction he wants.

“I want you Eren.”

Eren is compliant after that, letting him pull his clothes from him. Shivering all the while, not only from the cold but also Levi’s intense gaze.

Levi is still wearing his clothes as he bores down against Eren. Reaching to kiss the back of Eren's pretty neck as he likes. Drawing his fingers over to Eren’s mouth, to slick them with saliva. He presses his fingers against Eren’s tongue, feeling Eren’s teeth from all his probing. He sticks his fingers deep in Eren’s mouth, pressing to the back of Eren’s tongue that’s reaching up to meet and feel at his fingers, licking at them. Eren's breath hot moist panting. Drawing his fingers out only when they are slick enough with saliva and he hears Eren start to gag a little.

It’s a sharp bite, that must have broken skin, that Levi leaves on the back of Eren’s neck as he moves back. The bite mark fast disappearing in a fit of steam that is not from Levi’s trailing breath. As Eren heals himself, cannot help to with his abilities. Levi doesn’t notice at first, becoming heavily distracted with Eren’s bare ass. Groping it before spreading the cheeks and inserting his saliva dripping fingers into Eren’s hole. The only hole he doesn’t mind going into and staying. He pushes his fingers in and out, before circling the warmed up tips of his invading fingers around the puckered top of it. He'd inserted three from the start but now only pushes in one. Watching as Eren’s death clutch around that pillow eases as he looks back in disappointment, his hips shifting as he lifts them to press back.

Eren looks away quickly when seeing Levi look right at his face, finding it unbearable that the Corporal’s expression has barely changed at all from what it typically is. The sense of intrusive curiosity bearing no form of comfort to him. 

His disappointment does not last long. Levi brings his hands over Eren’s lifted hips and lifts them further, so his ass is leveled to where Levi’s crotch is as he sits up on his knees, undoing the ties of his trousers and pulling his cock out. He spreads Eren’s asscheeks farther apart this time and positions the tip of his cock at the hole of Eren’s anus, wetting the rim of it with the precum that’s seeping out of him. Eren is clutching that pillow tightly to himself, to his chest. The soft plush material of it feels good against his raw nipples and pounding heart. The freezing air he inhales into his lungs a dramatic contrast to his heated panting.

The way Eren had been breathing, nervously, heavily, had been adorable. It turning more than a little erotic as Levi enters him. To Eren, Levi feels thick and hard within him, almost like he won’t fit for all his talk earlier. Eren’s cries are needy and especially loud in the night and the small space of the cabin. Even he realises how loud he’s being, as Levi starts to move and pound into him. Almost encouraged with how vocal Eren is. Eren is more than a little embarrassed. He’s trying to stifle his cries by pressing his face into the pillow but it’s hard to breathe.

Levi looks down on him, concerned. He doesn’t stop fucking him even as he speaks though his voice is ragged- it actually makes him sound angrier than he is.

“Oi, you wanna pass out or something? You into that sorta thing? Move the pillow Eren.”

Eren does so with some difficultly. He presses the pillow back against his chest, it sliding to his stomach as he clutches it there. He presses his erection to its softness and the moans he’d been trying to quiet escape him. That combined with Levi deep inside him, pressing and rubbing against his prostate, he feels pleasure to the very tips of toes.

With Eren humping the pillow it elevates him to bring Levi deeper inside him, sweet friction that unlike his mouth it’s neither warm nor inviting, but scorching and demanding. Levi leans forward to press his hard stomach atop of Eren’s back. Moving to bite where he bit before, sucking there, licking, and groaning. Levi kisses at Eren’s nape, biting harder when he can’t see his mark in the dark. Eren crying out, steam rising between their connected bodies as Levi leaves bruises, the air still chill enough that their breath is visible. The two of them anything but cold.

Levi pushes down on the back of Eren’s neck with a hand. Levi feels Eren’s soft dark hair against his skin as he presses his mouth to it, inhaling Eren's scent. Noting its changes from arousal. Levi's other hand is reaching down Eren’s hard and sweat slicked belly, finally coming to stroke Eren’s erection- as he pumps it, it pushes Eren’s hips up back further into him. Eren is clenching down tightly around him, brow furrowed and Levi feels Eren tremble and flinch as he cums hotly into Levi’s hand, warming it definitely.

A few apologies tumble from his mouth, but Levi shuts him up by bringing his cum drenched hand to Eren’s mouth and pressing it there. Eren starts to lick and clean his cum off of Levi’s skin, breath and teeth catching on Levi’s flesh as he moans loudly as Levi continues to fuck him. Eren is holding and kissing Levi’s hand, his own spit smearing over his mouth and cheek as he clutches it in his grip as Levi pounds into him harder. Determined to leave a bruise that’ll stay, cumming finally when he feels amongst Eren’s kisses his name murmured into the palm of his hand. He cups his hand over Eren’s mouth, gripping Eren’s chin as he spills his hot seed inside Eren, knowing they can’t get any hotter than this.

Levi rolls over aside Eren, but that being too cramped, he pulls out of Eren- then pulls Eren atop of him, the blankets as well. Entering Eren again when Eren starts to rise up from him, as if he may leave the bed. Fine to be beneath Levi but not atop of him. Levi pulls Eren back against him. Buried inside Eren's heat again- Levi kisses him harshly, tasting Eren on Eren’s tongue. Levi draws his arms tight around Eren as Eren clutches the top of the blankets Levi had pulled over their shoulders to pull them to cover them completely. Foot to head.

“How are you supposed to see anything like this?” Levi asks, continues- “Ain’t it your turn to carry out the watch Eren?”

Eren draws back up a little to look down on Levi, his eyes brighter than the starlight that can be seen through the blankets and the window. Levi feels himself grow hard inside Eren. Eren squirms atop him, frowning-

“What are you saying Corporal Levi? I am assuming the duties of the watch. I can see you just fine.”

Levi ends up not sleeping that night but neither does Eren.

Come morning they finally manage to sleep with the warm sunlight beaming down on them.

It’s around noon Eren wakes, feeling incredibly hot with Levi’s mouth against his and him inside him again. They miss the rest of conference and no one bothers (to their knowledge) to come fetch them. Food is stealthy stolen from the kitchens and they resume their travel to HQ in the evening, staying at an inn in a nearby town where the fireplace can be used (but isn’t, not since Eren is with him) for the night. Before returning to their duties. Levi argues upon arrival with Erwin that since he didn’t attend the entirety of the stupid conference he doesn’t _need_ to finish the mountain of paper work for it.

His argument is rejected.

Levi sits down at the chair before his desk. 

His office is cold since they’ve just returned.

Eren looks at the pile of papers and Corporal Levi’s scowl.

“It may be presumptuous of me and outside of protocol, but-” Eren moves to take the stack of papers that are the cause of Levi’s annoyance, lifting them- “shall we finally light the hearth for once sir?”

Levi grants his permission.

Musing over how good of a subordinate Eren has become to not only do this, but also have the willingness to suffer the “punishment” Corporal Levi is going to have to give him for using such “important work” as kindle.


End file.
